Fablehaven tome 6
by Emiliedefablehaven
Summary: Il raconte la suite de l'histoire de seth et Kendra tous les personnages seront dedans même de nouveaux ... :) Mais s'il-vous-plait dites moi ce que vous penser des textes en commentaires
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

**Emilie était assise sur le siège arrière d'une voiture de sport conduite par Vanessa Santoro. Elle avait été appelée pour faire un stage à Fablehaven étant donné que ses parents dirigeaient l'une des cinq réserves qu'Agad avait restaurées. Elle était impassiante d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer la famille Sorenson :**

**Kendra qui avait tuée Gorgrog le roi des démons et Seth qui avait réussi à trouver Vasilis l'une des épées les plus puissantes au monde. Sans conter que la reine des fées avait restaurée sont « royaume » en priorité à Fablehaven, « on dit que c'est parce que Kendra est féerique mais je suis sur qu'elle a le béguin pour le fils de la reine des fées » pensa Emilie au même moment. Puis d'un coup la voiture s'arrêta. Vanessa sortit puis ouvrit la portière d'Emilie qui s'empressa de sortir. La voiture n'était pas vraiment son truc surtout quand elle était pilotée par Vanessa. Emilie commençait à vraiment avoir mal au cœur, un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien, c'était comme si Vanessa avait lu dans l'esprit d'Emilie.**

**-Tu n'aimes pas vraiment les trajets en voitures devina Vanessa.**

**-Pas vraiment mais sa va aller une petite pause me fera les plus grand bien répondis Emilie d'un ton chaleureux.**

**-En fait ce n'est pas vraiment une pause rectifia Vanessa.**

**-Comment sa ?**

**-Nous attendons ton coéquipier pour le stage.**

**-J'ai un coéquipier demanda Emilie avec étonnement.**

**-Oui et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est très beau garçon.**

**Emilie se sentit rougir du fond de ses entrailles, Vanessa ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire.**

**-Vous êtes une viviblix n'est ce pas demanda Emilie afin de changer de sujet.**

**-En fait je suis une narcoblix mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais aucun mal la rassura Vanessa.**

**Soudain Emilie vit une voiture de sport similaire à la leur se garer à côté d'eux.**

**-Les voila dis Vanessa.**

**Un homme sortit de la voiture, il était grand et baraquer, Emilie en conclu que c'était Tanugatoa. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et un garçon sortit de la voiture, il était très beau et avait un sourire ravageur tout les deux s'avancèrent et sourirent. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Seth se réveilla à côté de Kendra, Il n'était plus du tout fatigué par rapport à la veille. Il était très impassiant, il savait qu'aujourd'hui les « nouveaux » allaient arrivés, mais ils était d'autant plus impassiant qu'il savait qu'il allait dormir dans la cabane avec un dénommé Valentin, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. En attendant son arrivée, Seth avait réorganisé toute la cabane : il avait commencé par installer deux lits qu'il avait fabriqué avec Hugo. Il avait même mit une télé sur le mur. En ajoutant quelques décorations, Seth avait rendu la cabane, qui, avant n'attirait pas grand monde en une mignonne petite cabane. Le coup qui avait été frapper à la porte arracha Seth de ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Bracken, surpris, Seth sursauta.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bracken ?**

**-Je suis passé voir Kendra pendant le peu de répits que j'ai pu m'accorder lui confia Bracken.**

**Seth regarda Kendra qui dormait toujours à point fermé.**

**-Je crois que tu arrives un peu tôt dis Seth.**

**-Oui mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi ces temps-ci se lamenta Bracken. J'ai promis à Kendra de venir la voir souvent, tes parents mon fait entrer.**

**-Bon et bien puisqu'ils sont réveiller, je vais aller déjeuner avec eux dis Seth en sortant de la pièce.**

**Bracken sourit à Seth et s'avançât vers Kendra en prenant le soins de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.**

**-Kendra…Kendra réveilles-toi lui chuchota Bracken à l'oreille, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser tendrement Kendra sur la joue, elle se réveilla et fit un bond en voyant Bracken. Mais elle se ressaisit assez vite.**

**-Tu ma manqué dit Kendra avec tendresse tandis qu'elle enlaçait Bracken avec entrain.**

**-Toi aussi tu ma manqué lui répondis Bracken.**

**-Je pensais que tu n'avais pas assez de temps pour passer demanda Kendra.**

**-En fait je voulais surtout te voir pour t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle.**

**Bracken marqua une pause.**

**-Accouche ! Dit Kendra avec impassience.**

**-Très bien, très bien fini par dire Bracken. Ma mère ma dit qu'au rythme ou avance les travaux, tu pourrais venir dans notre royaume et rencontrer mes parents dans les règles de l'art. Bien sûr, je te ferais visiter notre royaume en te disant qu'elle démon était entravé la avant.**

**-Et quand est-ce que je pourrais venir demanda Kendra encore plus excitée qu'avant la conversation.**

**-Dans l'année qui suit lui répondit Bracken.**

**Kendra l'enlaçât encore plus fort fort que la fois précédente, Bracken en fit de même.**

**-Tu ferais bien de te préparer avant que les « nouveaux » comme vous les appelez ici arrivent. Moi je vais retourner à l'Ile-sans-rivage.**

**-Déjà s'écria Kendra.**

**-Et oui, les temps sont durs dis Bracken pour plaisanter. Kendra l'enlaçât une dernière fois et Bracken sortit de la chambre.**

**Kendra alla en hâte s'habiller ne cessant de penser à ce que Bracken lui avait dis. Elle était tellement heureuse que Bracken soit venu mais était aussi très déçue qu'il soit déjà repartit. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour aller plus vite, elle se fit une queue de cheval haute. Elle enfila un sweat en attendant que la salle de bain se libère par Seth qui avait finit de dé descendit et vit ses parents qui finissaient de déjeuner.**

**-Bracken est partit demanda-t-elle.**

**-Malheureusement oui Kendra dis sa mère, mais il repassera bientôt ne soit pas triste.**

**-Merci maman dis Kendra avec un sourire.**

**Après le petit déjeuner, Kendra montât dans la salle de bain qui était maintenant déserte. Elle avait gardée sa queue de cheval mais avait changer de vêtements. Elle descendit et alla saluer ses grands-parents.**

**Emilie était assez mal à l'aise, un garçon nommé Valentin mais elle était très timide et donc n'osait pas engagé la conversation. C'est vrai quand ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois, Valentin s'était présenter après Tanu en donnant son prénom et que ses parents avaient une réserve à Paris (enfin pas loin). Emilie n'avait jamais été à Paris mais avait toujours rêvée d'y aller. Puis elle se tourna et pris son courage à deux mains en parlant à ce certain Valentin.**

**-C'est comment Paris demanda Emilie en se sentant énormément rougir.**

**-Ne soit pas gênée, je ne vais pas te manger dis Valentin sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Paris c'est …magique, magnifique mais la réserve n'est pas à Paris même, elle est à côté dans une ville ou il y a très peu d'habitants. Mais parmi ces habitants, il y a pas mal de gens de notre âge, à toi et moi je veux dire. J'aimerait faire leur connaissance mais les cours à domicile ne me le permettent pas.**

**-Je comprends dis Emilie après un moment d'attente.**

**-Toi aussi tu n'as plus d'amis depuis que t'es parents sont les propriétaires de la réserve ?**

**-Non malheureusement… **

**-Et bien maintenant on ne sera plus seuls, on sera amis dis Valentin.**

**-Oui dis Emilie avec un entrain qu'elle ne pensait pas aussi prononcer. **

**Puis, d'un coup, elle s'aperçut que la voiture était arrêtée. **

**-On est déjà arrivé demanda Valentin en devançant Emilie qui s'apprêtait à pauser la question.**

**-Oui dis Tanu, mais ils auraient du ouvrirent le portail avant notre arrivée dis Tanu perdu dans ses pensées.**

**Kendra était assise sur le borde de son lit et repensait à son réveil aux côtés de Bracken, mais le cri de Seth l'interrompit.**

**-Ils sont là ! Re-dis Seth une ènième fois. **


End file.
